legend_of_the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Proteus
Proteus of the Hills, or 'Proteus '''for short, is a protagonist of the ''Legend of the Hills ''trilogy. Believed to be nothing more than a mythical figure in the stories told throughout the ages in the hills of Sodor, Proteus of the Hills finally revealed himself to the world when Thomas needed help reaching the Mine in the Hills. Appearances * Legend of the Hills * Legend of the Hills 2: A Blast from the Past * Thomas Gets Spooked * Ryan's Winter Wish Proteus will appear in ''Legend of the Hills 3: Who Hates Steam Engines. Renders Mk 1 Proteus' first render was used in Legend of the Hills. ''While clearly based on his TV series model, a conversion of Sir Handel, the model lacked many details, most notably lining and outside motion. Consequently, he appeared to be a 2-2-2ST rather than an 0-4-2ST. Mk 2 Proteus' second render was a rectification of his first. The model gained an open cab, red wheels in the correct 0-4-2 arrangement, lining and nameplates, with other details added. This render was used in early versions of the ''Legend of the Hills 2 ''final scene, but was seen publicly in promotional materials for ''Legend of the Hills 2. Mk 3 Proteus' third render was an entirely new render, and had much better proportions. Many of the details from the Mk 2 render were retained and many more added, but Proteus was now much less weathered. This render first appeared in the final scene of Legend of the Hills 2. Mk 4 The third render was originally intended to be used in Legend of the Hills 3 but was lost in the file transfer between studios. Using orthographic reference images of the Mk 3 render, the Chocolate Gooey Donut team produced a fourth render from scratch that was mostly identical to the Legend of the Hills 2 ''incarnation. The main differences were a new nameplate and a lamp that was more faithful to the model original. This same render would be modified to more closely resemble the Mk 1 for the episode ''Ryan's Winter Wish, though decorated with festive items. Bio When Ryan is delivering Winter Holiday presents, he hears Proteus' ghostly whistle and the magic engine grants his wish to be a ship. When Thomas becomes stranded on his journey to the help the Little Engines in Legend of the Hills, Proteus of the Hills materialises to help him onward. He vanishes again when Thomas begins to thank him for his help. Proteus is absent for the majority of Legend of the Hills 2, as it focuses on Thomas' adventures elsewhere on the island. After Thomas returns from the Steamworks following his defeat at the buffers of Glynn, he follows the map to Proteus Peaks where he finds the Magic Little Engine is waiting for him. Proteus will appear in Legend of the Hills 3. Trivia * Although Proteus is of narrow gauge design, he is able to run on standard gauge track due to his magical abilities. He is most notably seen using standard gauge track when Ryan first meets him in Ryan's Winter Wish'','' and most promotional material and merchandise follows the rule that Proteus can run on whatever gauge track he chooses. Gallery Proteusortho.png |Orthographic render Proteusright.png Proteusfront.png|Head-on promo Category:Characters